1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water dispensers and, more particularly, to dual stacked automatically refillable water reservoirs for a water dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water dispensers found in homes and offices include a visible glass or plastic necked water bottle mounted upside down at the top of a cabinet. The opening and neck of the water bottle is disposed within a cup member. Water, under the force of gravity, flows out of the water bottle into the cup member until the pressure within the water bottle is reduced due to water evacuation to a degree sufficient to preclude further water outflow. The water level within the cup member, rising above the opening of the neck, prevents air inflow to the water bottle. The cup member is in fluid communication with a water tap. As water is drawn from the water tap, the water level within the cup member drops to a point just below the opening of the neck. Air may now enter the water bottle and permit a quantity of water to flow out of the water bottle and into the cup member. As the water level in the cup member rises above the opening of the neck, further air inflow is precluded and further water outflow from the water bottle stops. When the water bottle is emptied, it is replaced and the process is repeated.
Water dispensers of this type have become a fixture in offices and more and more residences have them. One of the drawbacks of this type of water dispenser is the need for continuing replacement of filled water bottles. Such replacement is laborious and for frail persons, the lifting and placement of the filled water bottle may be impossible to do. There is also an expense associated with replacement of filled water bottles since the water therein is usually processed or otherwise purified water and the associated water treatment costs and handling fees are relatively high by comparison with water treatment conducted in situ and using ordinary tap water.
Water treatment systems for home and office use have been available from a multitude of sources for many years. However, there has been strong resistance to use such water treatment devices in environments and at locations which have been the domain of conventional water dispensers. Part of this reluctance has to do with the fact that the cabinet or other structure housing the water treatment process does not "look" like a water dispenser. That is, without the well known well accepted visible upside down transparent water bottle being a part of the dispenser, acceptance and use has been limited.